Notice Me
by ColdBlueGirl
Summary: REWRITTEN. When Konoha 12 go to a small Café, they didn't expect a shy girl's voice.


**Hello FanFiction reader! Here is again a rewritten version of "Notice me". **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**R&R**

* * *

Wind passed through Konohagakure's campus streets. There was not a single ray of sun in the sky, signaling that it was already night. The only light on the street was the lamp posts and some open stores.

In the corner of the street was a bright lighted store. Teachers and students entered and came out with smiles on their faces. It was a Café with a small stage accompanied with curtains, and it gave the feeling of a cozy place. Inside the coffee house were few people. Some were sitting alone doing paperwork while others just chatted with others.

"I'm beat from Super Bushy Brow-sensei's PE class," said a blond man with spiky hair and happy blue eyes. He was sitting on the chair, a table in front of him. He was beside a window with three other persons.

"It's Guy-sensei. Class was bound to be hard and tiring," said an emerald eyed girl with pink shoulder-length hair.

"Hn," was the only reply by the dark blue hair guy with onyx eyes. Their new friend, a pale guy with dark eyes stayed silent, but with an obvious fake smile.

The blunet picked his cup of tea up and drank from it. The blue eyed boy looked at his coffee that he had order some seconds ago. He took a gulp from it, burning his tongue in the process.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" The blond yelled loudly while looking for something to cool his burning tongue. People turned to look at the screaming boy in curiosity or amusement, and some even laughed at the poor tongue burned boy.

"Naruto shut up! You're making a scene," the pinkette exclaimed angrily to her orange wearing friend.

"Maybe he isn't ma-" The pale man instantly shut up when he saw his late gang's enemy's glare.

"Dobe," The onyx eyed guy said with a smirk and closed eyes. Naruto glared at his best friend and brother.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme," Naruto retorted after the burning feeling subside on his tongue.

"Hey guys!" A feminine voice yelled from behind them. The four collage students turned around to see their blonde friend being accompanied by two of their buddies.

"Ino-pig! You made it!" The emerald eyed girl yelled to the blonde with sky blue eyes.

"Of course I would Forehead," Ino said happily.

Everyone stared at them confusingly. How could these two be friends when most of the time they are insulting each other? That's a thing everyone will never understand.

"How did you guys ended here?" Naruto asked the pineapple hairstyle guy and his companion with long brown hair.

"Troublesome woman dragged us here," the raven haired man commented, pointing at Ino with his thumb. His black eyed friend was eating a bag of chips.

"She promised the will buy us barbeque," chirped the chubby student.

"Yo guys!" A guy with spiky brown hair called.

"Kiba! Shino!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Naruto," greeted Shino.

"What's up Naruto?" Kiba said when he got to the table.

"Nothing much," Naruto replied with a smile.

"Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun! Sasuke-san!" A brown haired girl with two twin buns and brown eyes yelled happily.

"Tenten-chan is good to see you!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"It's good to see you too," the brown eyed girl said. Two boys where behind her; one with long brown hair; the other had a black bowl cut.

The standing boys brought two tables and connected them together with Team Seven's. Everyone took a sit and called a waiter to take their other. After they ordered, the young waiter left to prepare their drinks.

"Kiba-kun, where's Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked the brunet a few seats away from her. Naruto tensed at the name of the pearl eyed woman.

"She said she was busy with some heiress business stuff," Kiba said. Two waiters, a female and a male, came and gave everyone their order.

"Neji-san, do you know where Hinata-chan is?" Sakura turned to ask the older Hyuga.

"Hinata-sama said she was attending to a meeting," Neji said while taking a drink from his tea.

Sakura sighed and started to chat with Ino. Naruto felt slightly disappointed that Hinata wasn't there, but he felt relief at the same time. It had been two years since Pein's gang attacked Konoha's academy. With it came Hinata's confession. Naruto was surprised that someone loved him in that way.

He hadn't respond to her because he didn't know what to say. He was happy that someone loved him, but he felt guilty that Hinata got kidnapped by confessing. He didn't know what he felt for the young Hyuga heiress, and he didn't want to hurt her emotionally after all the physical and mental pain she had been through when being a hostage of Pein.

He opted to avoid the dark blue haired girl until he knew what to tell her. He knew that it was wrong but it could prevent him from saying something that could hurt her fragile but intense feelings.

His first thoughts of her in his young years, were that she was weird; always fainting when he was around and stuttering. He never thought that it could have been from love. When he came back from his two and a half years training trip with his godfather Jiraya, he saw the same stuttering and fainting girl from his younger days.

Months later of getting to know her, she had grown confident and only stutter slightly, to which he was partially grateful. When the fight with Pein came, she told him that she had been in love with him since elementary. Shock paralyzed his system. He had seen her as a valuable friend, and he didn't like losing those friends. He was left confused about the whole situation.

Sakura's "confession" didn't make his confused state any better. Trying to bring Sasuke back and Hinata's unconditional love was already hard, but now this... He was utterly lost! He didn't know what to feel towards the pinkette's supposed love. He was hurt, that's for sure. He didn't like her using his feelings to stop looking for Sasuke. But the thing that he didn't liked the most was that she was lying not only to him but to herself too.

After one year of the gang war between the Akatsuki's real leader was finished, and Naruto dragged the Uchiha's ass back to Konoha Academy; everything seemed to get back to normal. He was happy to have his best friend back. Then his mind started thinking differently of the shy girl that had risked her life for him.

He had asked Sakura about it, and all that she tell him was that he was starting to have a crush on Hinata. This totally threw Naruto off guard. Two years ago he didn't felt anything for the female Hyuga, but now he was having a crush on her?

Sakura said that it was something normal and that he should feel happy that it was a girl such as Hinata. Sakura mentioned him the good traits of Hinata, and that put Naruto to think.

Hyuga Hinata was the only one that didn't made fun of him or resented him back then, even after she knew that he used to be part of the Kyuuby gang. She treated him with kindness, and supported him when he doubted himself. She had given him her unconditional love since the elementary days even when he was chasing after someone else.

With those little things, and that small talk with Sakura, he fell for her; slowly but surely. But now he wondered if Hinata still held feeling for him.

"Naruto-kun?" He looked at his left, expecting a blushing Hinata next to him. He was disappointed that it was Sakura calling him, but none the less smiled at her.

"Hai?" He asked the pinkette, who was wearing a worried expression on her face. He had spaced out for a long time, and the green eyed beauty couldn't help but feel concern for her friend.

"Is everything alright?" She questioned.

"Everything is fine Sakura-chan," Naruto answered followed by a forced smile.

Sakura stared at him once, and sighed in defeat. The chatter around the table came to a halt when the Café's lights when off. Three spotlights appeared and lighted three girls.

A girl with brown hair in two long pigtails and blue eyes was holding a blue bass; a girl with short dark purple hair and green eyes was at the drum set holding two drumsticks in her hands; the last girl had long dark blue hair and lavender eyes with an electric guitar on her hands.

Everyone was surprised when they saw Hinata on stage. Nobody expected the shy heiress to be on there and with an electric guitar, more like a piano. Another spotlight appeared and lightened the silhouette of a woman next to Hinata. To everyone's surprise, it was the campus's principal, Tsunade, with a microphone.

"We hope everyone enjoys the song that these three girls composed," Tsunade said with a smile, and walked down to a table near the stage. The young adults realized that their Senseis where there. Why didn't they notice it when they entered? They ignored this, and turned to look at Hinata.

From Hinata's view everything was dark, and she couldn't distinguish anyone's face, for this she was glad. She turned to look at the two girls behind her and nodded at them. They smiled, and nodded back at the pale girl. Hinata turned to look at the shadows of people. The drums started, the guitar and the bass accompanied it seconds later.

_Here's the story of a girl, living in a lonely world  
a hidden note, a secret crush. A little boy who talks too much_

_Well I'm standing in the crowd  
and when you smile I check you out.  
But you don't even know my name  
you're too busy playing games_

_And I want you to know,  
if you lose your way, I won't let you go_

Everyone was surprised at Hinata's voice. She sang like an angel, and her guitar playing sounded exceptional.

_**If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes,  
will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip, if I say "hello",  
will you notice me?**_

_**What's it gonna take for you to see,  
to get you to notice me**  
(Get you to notice me)_

Hinata had written this song with the help of her two new friends, Lilly and Azul. She learned how to play the guitar in her spare time after the gang war ended, as she wanted to find a way to express herself.

She was singing what she felt. She felt lonely all her life even if Kurenai, Kiba and Shino were by her side. She felt depress when she hadn't gotten any response from Naruto, not like she thought he would give her one, but it didn't hurt to hope.

But with her, it did hurt to hope.

When she started noticing that Naruto avoided her, she felt as if her world came crashing down. She cried but soon she got tired of just crying and decided to write everything she thought, and thus it turned into a song. She met Azul and Lilly in a project Kurenai had assigned, and they soon became friends.

Hinata was surprised when the two girls appeared on her doorsteps, asking her if they could play a song together. Here they were, singing.

_You've got your head up in the clouds  
tell me when you're coming down.  
Now I don't wanna sink your ship,  
it's not about the scholarship._

_And all the friends that follow you,  
they tell you things that just ain't true.  
I'm the girl you never see, I'm the one you really need._

When Hinata heard about Sakura's confession a year ago, she thought she was going to lose Naruto for sure. The blond kid had been in love with Sakura since elementary school. Hinata was sure that he would accept the pinkette's love and would start dating.

She was relieved when Kiba cleared things up and told her that Sakura was just trying to stop Naruto from pursuing Sasuke. After all, Naruto had promised his teammate to bring Sasuke back after she told him about her love towards Sasuke.

_And oh, don't get me wrong,  
you better make your move before the moment's gone_

_Tell me, __**if I cut my hair, if I change my clothes,  
will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip, if I say "hello",  
will you notice me?**_

_**What's it gonna take for you to see, to get you to notice me**_

_I'm not like the rest  
I just don't care if you're the best.  
You see it all the same to me,  
just be who you wanna be, it's all the same to me._

Hinata never cared if Naruto was the brightest out of the class, or if he was the best in anything or everything. She loved him because of his undying determination, and putting his love ones before himself.

His smile saved her from her own darkness.

But she grew tired and lost hope that someday the sunny boy would return her feelings.

_And oh, don't get me wrong (don't get me wrong),  
you better make your move before the moment's gone_

_Tell me,__** if I cut my hair, if I change my clothes,  
will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip, if I say "hello",  
will you notice me?**_

_**If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes,  
will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip, if I say "hello",  
will you notice me?**_

_I want you to notice me (ah, ah)_

_I'll get you to notice me (ah, ah)_

_Get you to notice me… (ah, ah)_

_I'll get you to notice me._

Everyone clapped after the music stopped. Hinata smiled towards the audience in the Café. She felt happy that everyone liked her song. The female Hyuga looked at the table where she knew her sensei was. Yuhi Kurenai smiled at her student proudly. She was happy that the usually timid girl had finally gathered the courage to show the people of what she was made of.

Naruto was astounded by Hinata's voice. He didn't know she had a beautiful voice. Now he wondered to whom she was referring. He felt sadness creep to his heart and regret filling his head at the thought of her liking someone else, and forgotten about him. He knew he should have responded to her faster.

Hinata walked out from the stage with her two friends. She was glad that it finished, but at the same time she was proud of herself.

"So…who is the lucky guy, Hinata-chan?" Lilly asked while giggling -like if she was the one with the crush-. Hinata blushed lightly. The sapphire eyed beauty sighed at her giggling purple haired friend.

"Please excuse Lilly's need of knowledge about your crush, Hinata-chan," the brunette smiled apologetically.

"It's alright, Azul-chan," replied the shy Hyuga.

"Please tell me Hina-chan!" The emerald eyed girl whined. Azul sighed tiredly. She waved at Hinata while pulling Lilly from the arm.

"Gomenasai Hinata-chan, but we have a lot of homework to do," replied Azul with a simple smile.

"It's alright. Bye Azul-chan, Lilly-chan," Hinata said while waving back at them. The two girls soon disappeared from the pupil-less eyed woman's sight.

Hinata smiled once again, and turned around. She poked her head slightly out of the backstage door to check the site. It was quite a comfortable place to be. She glanced around with happiness at seeing everyone so lively. Soon happiness was replaced by anxiousness when she caught the sight of spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes.

Naruto was here...and he must have had heard her song! Hinata blushed heavily. She needed to get out discreetly. She knew that the Uzumaki had been avoiding her over the few weeks. This was the first time she saw him in that time!

Naruto glanced around, trying to spot indigo colored hair. He sighed lightly when he didn't find the object of his new feelings. He needed to tell her!

"Dobe, we are leaving. I have homework to do," Sasuke commented.

"And I have to make a speech for English class tomorrow," Sakura said apologetically.

Naruto smiled and waved at them, signaling that it was alright. Sakura smiled, and waved goodbye to Naruto. Sasuke nodded, and raised his hand in departure. The young Uchiha intertwined his fingers with his pinkette girlfriend's, and the two left the place. Naruto stared at them with happiness.

They were happy together, and that was all Naruto wanted for his family. Everyone soon started leaving, saying they had homework or school related things. Naruto smiled at them, and waved at them goodbye. Everyone returned the gesture tiredly, but with smiles in their faces.

He smiled lightly when he saw some of his friends holding hands. Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, Ino and Sai; they all looked happy together.

He glanced at the backstage door with slight hope. He smiled widely when he saw Hinata exiting the door. She carried her guitar case with ease. He walked slowly towards her. A nervous feeling started to make flips in his stomach. He tapped the girl's shoulder.

Hinata jumped slightly when she felt a tap on her shoulder. To her surprise, Naruto was behind her with a sheepish smile and a hand scratching behind his head; a habit he had when he was nervous.

"Gomen ne Hinata-chan. I didn't mean to startle you," Naruto replied apologetically.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun," Hinata responded. She felt lightweight when Naruto added the –chan to her name.

An awkward silence soon fell into the atmosphere. Naruto was having an internal fight with himself while Hinata found the ground more interesting at the moment. Naruto took a deep breath, and let it go.

"Ne Hinata-chan, may I walk you to your dorm?" Naruto asked. Heart pounding inside his chest.

"Hai," Hinata replied quietly with burning cheeks. Naruto smiled happily, and took the guitar from Hinata's hands. Hinata tried to protest but Naruto only smiled once again. The young Hyuga heiress sighed, and walked next to the blue eyed male.

They exited the small Café, and started walking towards Hinata's dorm. The shy student glanced at Naruto nervously.

"You sing beautifully, Hinata-chan," Naruto complimented. A slight pink tint was on the bridge of his nose.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun," Hinata said gratefully. She was glad that he liked it. Silence once again fell between them.

"For who?" Naruto asked. He sounded a little bit off to Hinata.

"For who what, Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned confusedly.

"For who was the song?" He repeated again. He almost wanted to regret asking.

Hinata stayed quiet. Naruto already heard her confession. Why would he be asking this? Did he saw her with another male? She didn't remember any time she spent with unknown men to Naruto. The only ones she spent time was with Kiba, Shino, and sometimes Neji.

Naruto stared at her seriously. Why did she doubt? Didn't she want to hurt him when she says she doesn't feel the same?

"You don't have to tell me, Hinata-chan." A slight bitter tone was present in his words.

They continued walking the missing distance in silence. Naruto painfully thought that she didn't felt anything for him; after all that thinking of what to say to her, was now thrown out of the window.

"For you," Hinata whispered when she saw the hurt in his eyes. Her lavender eyes on his blue ones. Both of them stopped.

Naruto stared at her quietly. He hoped that what she said was true, and not a figment of his imagination. Hinata took a deep breath, and stared at his eyes lovingly.

"The song was for you, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled; happiness sipped through him when he heard her words again, and that they weren't something created by his imagination.

Hinata stared at the floor with fearful eyes. She had finally screwed up their friendship. He was possibly going to reject her. She was soon surprised when she felt a hand under her chin, pulling her to stare at Naruto. His eyes shined with love that was directed at her.

"You have to do nothing to notice get me to notice you, Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered. She tried to turn her head away but Naruto kept it in place. The blonde stared at her with warmness. "You already made me notice you."

Hinata gasped light.

Naruto took the opportunity, and closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

**_Gomen - I'm sorr_****y_ or sorry_**

******Thank you for taking time to read this. **

**Please leave a comment, advice, review, or whatever you want :)... except flames!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
